Yukata Merah
by JLuna Yoolie99
Summary: Dan kejadian inilah yang selalu Taeyong alami dalam dua minggu ini, terbangun dalam keadaan naked seperti bayi. / "Aku hanya menagih janjiku, janji si yukata merah."/One Shoot, Yaoi/BoyXBoy/Gaje/Typo/Cast : Lee Taeyong, NCT member, JaeYong/Rated M/DLDR/Enjoy..


**Yukata Merah**

 **Disclaimer:**

NCT milik SM Entertainment

Cuma pinjam nama dan delusi wajah kikiikii

 **Lee Taeyong**

 **NCT member**

 **JaeYong as main pair !**

 **Warning : YAOI (BoyXBoy)**

 **Rated M/DLDR**

 **Hope you like it ^^/**

 **Enjoy..**

.

Kejadian di fanfict ini hanya fiktif belaka, dan murni karangan author nee. Nggak suka sama castnya, closed, okee.

.

"Uunghh.." suara lenguhan itu terdengar mengalun indah didalam kamar sempit itu. Si pemilik suara, Lee Taeyong, masih enggan membuka kedua matanya. Matanya terpejam tapi badannya tak mau diam. Ia meregangkan kedua tangannya, juga badan kurusnya. Mengolet kesana-kesini.

"Ughh..hoamm..auhh.." -Taeyong mengaduh memegangi punggungnya. Duh rasanya pegal semua badannya. Mendudukkan tubuhnya, Taeyong memutar-mutar lehernya. Tengkuknya terasa pegal, begitu juga pinggulnya, terasa kelu dan nyeri.

Ini bukan kali pertama ia merasakan hal ini, bangun tidur dengan tubuh remuk dan sakit semua. Taeyong mengingatnya, perasaan semalam, setelah selesai kerja di _Caffe_ nunnanya, dia langsung pulang, mandi bebek, makan _salad_ , lalu tidur. Tidak ada kegiatan lain. Tapi kenapa selalu begini, seperti hari-hari kemarin, tepatnya sudah hampir seminggu ini ia merasakan hal ini. Tubuhnya kelelahan seakan ia baru menyelesaikan pekerjaan berat, pegal-pegal semua.

"Apa aku berjalan sambil tertidur. Lalu terjatuh berguling-guling ditangga begitu, ughh sumpah punggungkuhh pegaall.."-Taeyong merasakannya, sakit itu lagi saat meregangkan ototnya untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Apa aku waras."dan Taeyong melupakan keganjilan tubuhnya, memulai aktifitas seperti biasa, sebagai Mahasiswa teladan.

.

.

.

"Kau yakin tak apa?" -Doyoung, sahabat akrab Taeyong menatap sahabatnya itu iba, sumpah Taeyong sangat pucat. Badannya kurus begitu, tapi dasarnya pekerja keras, sih. Bagaimana tidak, sepulang kuliah, ia langsung bekerja, ani, lebih tepatnya mengurus cabang _caffe_ Kopi milik kakaknya, dan ia masih bekerja sampai selarut ini.

"Pulanglah, aku yang akan menutup _Caffe_!" -Doyoung berinisiatif, meski ia tak yakin sahabatnya itu akan perduli, "Jangan ngeyel Tae."

"Tak apa, aku sedang malas pulang." -Taeyong mengambil cangkir kopinya, meminumnya agar melek semalaman.

"Kau gila, lama lama kau bisa drop kalau begini Tae. Badanmu saja kurus kering begitu. Lihat kulitmu, kering sekali. Dan matamu itu, ohh aku tak mau punya bos Zombie." -Doyoung menggerutu, jiwa eomma nya keluar melihat polah sahabat kentalnya ini, sekaligus bos nya.

Taeyong mendesah lelah, "Kau tau, aku merasa aneh." dan ia membuka kegalauanya.

"Aneh?Maksudmu Tae."- Doyoung mulai penasaran. Tiba-tiba sahabatnya mengeluh begitu, tak biasanya saja.

"Aku merasa ada hal aneh dan ganjil terjadi pada tubuhku akhir-akhir ini, maksudku aku merasa, ini membingungkanku." jelas Taeyong dengan ekspresi bingungnya. Ia menatap cangkir putih yang telah tandas isinya di _counter bar_.

"Aku tak paham Tae?"

"Begini, setiap aku bangun tidur, aku merasa ada yang aneh dengan tubuhku?"

"Aneh, tubuhmu?" -Doyoung mengernyit tak paham, "Dari tadi kau bilang aneh terus?"

"Dengarkan dulu makanya, jangan memotong terus!" -Taeyong memperingati, "Jadi setiap aku bangun dipagi atau siang hari, pokoknya setiap bangun tidur, aku merasakan pegal-pegal diseluruh tubuh, pantatku juga terasa sakit, kau tau, bahkan aku menemukan spreiku berdarah. Kau fikir itu apa ?" jelas Taeyong panjang lebar.

"Hahh, serius?"-Doyoung membelalakkan matanya lebar, "Ka-kau, apa katamu tadi, spreimu berdarah?Kau pshyco?"

"Demi Tuhan young, kau tak paham?Maksudnya aku seperti terluka begitu, darahku bukan orang lain, dan itu mengotori spreiku."-Taeyong gemas juga.

"Uhh oke, jadi intinya, kau terluka saat bangun tidur?" -Doyoung malah membingungkan Taeyong.

"Ya poinnya seperti itu, tapi tidak juga. Intinya saat aku bangun tidur, badanku sakit semua, padahal aku tak pernah beraktifitas berat sebelumnya, aku jadi takut sendiri." Taeyong memangku dagunya. Hening kini menyelimuti mereka. Masing-masing larut dalam pikirannya masing-masing.

.

.

"Pasang cctv saja Tae." saran Doyoung tiba-tiba. Mata kelincinya berbinar seakan menemukan wortel montok nan segar.

"Aha, kau benar Young, astaga kau pintar sekali kali ini, uhh Doyoungie." -Taeyong memekik dan memeluk sahabatnya gemas. Sahabatnya ini, meski lugu begitu, otaknya kadang briliant juga. Setidaknya Taeyong tak sia-sia kan bercerita panjang lebar pada Doyoung.

.

.

.

Tapi nyatanya ide Doyoung tak berjalan dengan baik dan lancar. Karena cctv itu hanya bertahan dua hari, hilang dengan caranya yang halus, tak terlihat seperti sudah dirusak. Dan anehnya Taeyong tak menemukan jejak rekaman saat cctv itu dilepas. Ia hanya menemukannya kosong. Ia malah menemukan fakta menakutkan dibalik itu semua. Jadi selama dua hari, cctv-nya tak pernah merekam apapun, tak pernah berfungsi, dan tak ada satu rekamanpun dari benda kotak itu. Padahal ia sudah memeriksanya dan itu bekerja dengan baik.

Dan kejadian aneh pada tubuhnya tetap menimpanya, hingga minggu kedua ia masih bernafas, Taeyong sudah tak tahan lagi. Ia memutuskan pergi dari _flat_ kecil kesayangannya. Mengungsi di apartement mewah milik nunnanya, Lee Taeyeon, sepertinya lebih aman, setidaknya untuk beberapa hari kedapan.

.

.

.

* * *

Taeyong bisa gila jika begini terus. Bagaimana tidak, jika pagi ini, di apartement kakaknya, sendirian, ia menemukan tubuhnya naked, telanjang bulat dan hanya berbalut selimut bermotif _spongebob_ favoritnya. Pantas saja ia kedinginan, apalagi AC dikamar ini nyala.

Dan ehh, tunggu apa ini. Taeyong mengarahkan tangannya kearah selangkangannya yang terasa lengket, merabanya pelan dan yang ia temukan kemudian benar-benar membuatnya terkena serangan jantung. Cairan apa ini?. Taeyong memandang seram telapak tangannya yang kini berlumuran cairan putih yang kental dan lepek. Cairan itu juga berceceran dipaha dalamnya, juga sprei putihnya. Ia mencium cairan lengket itu, matanya langsung membola karena ia tau cairan apa ini, ini kan...

.

"Yakkkkk..apa-apaan ini,arghhh..."

Taeyong menjadi gila setelahnya.

.

.

.

* * *

Taeyong memeluk Yuta erat-erat, melesakkan kepalanya keperut pemuda Jepang itu. Ia tak memperdulikan tatapan kedua sahabatnya yang lain, Ten dan Doyoung. Menatapnya prihatin sebab ia tak berhenti sesenggukan daritadi. Ya Tuhan, jarang kan Lee Taeyong si ice prince bertingkah seperti ini. Lihat Yuta, begitu menderita, mengorbankan kaosnya sebagai tissue dadakan Lee Taeyong.

.

"Jadi, kau sudah tak perawan lagi?" -Ten menyeletuk tanpa beban. Doyoung menyikutnya keras, memperingatkan. Temannya dan mulut cabenya itu benar-benar tak bisa dikontrol, "Aku kan bicara apa adanya." -Ten melanjutkan, tak terima kalah.

"Diamlah!" -Yuta menengahi, "Demi Tuhan Tae, aku bisa masuk angin lama-lama kalau begini terus." melepas pelukan Taeyong, menegakkan badan kurus sahabatnya itu yang masih sesenggukan.

.

"Sumpah, aku ketakutan sekarang." -Yuta dan Doyoung miris mendengar suara serak Taeyong, iba juga lama-lama. "Huwee...aku harus bagaimana.." dan Taeyong benar-benar bukan Lee Taeyong sekarang ini.

.

"Tinggal denganku saja, kau taukan rumahku mewah, penjaganya belasan, dan temboknya beton tulen." -Ten menawari, tapi menyebalkan juga dikuping sahabatnya, nadanya sombong sekali, menyombongkan diri dia.

"Ya, Ten ada benarnya juga. Disana mungkin lebih aman Tae." -Yuta mengayomi Taeyong. Dia sedang dalam mode dewasa sekarang.

"Sejujurnya aku setuju, dan lebih baik kau jangan pulang larut malam dulu Tae. Siapa tau karena kau pulang larut itu, ada yang membuntutimu." -Doyoung menambahi. Sedang yang lain mengangguk setuju.

Taeyong mencerna usulan sahabat-sahabatnya, mereka benar juga. Ia lantas mengangguk mantap, menggegam tangan Ten erat, "Gomawo Ten, aku pasti akan sangat berhutang padamu." ujar Taeyong berterimakasih, bersungguh-sungguh.

"Itu tak gratis. " -Ten berujar serius.

"Ehh.."

"Haha ani ani..aku bercanda."

Dan jitakan sayang adalah kado terindah dikepala cantik Ten disore hari itu, cerahnya persahabatan.

.

.

.

.

* * *

"Eunghh...ohhh.." -Taeyong samar-samar merasakannya, suara seseorang yang terasa familiar ditelinganya.

"Uhh..hah..hahh...mas-sihh sem-pittt sihh.." -ehh apa ini, Taeyong merasa aneh, perutnya mual, badannya susah bergerak.

.

DAGHH

"Auhh.."-Taeyong mengaduh kesakitan saat kepalanya terantuk sesuatu diatasnya, Ia lupa ada apa diatasnya. Ia lalu membuka matanya yang masih ngantuk berat, meraba kepalanya dan mengusapnya sayang. Uhh ubun-ubunnya nyeri sekali. Tapi ehh, apa ini. Taeyong memegang sesuatu, bertulang, berbulu dan berkulit, mencengkeram tangan kirinya diatas kepala. Ehh ini kan tangan manusia.

Taeyong membuka matanya lebar, dan terbelalak kaget melihat sosok yang berada diatasnya, mendudukinya, dan memandanginya dengan cengiran penuh nafsu, tanpa baju, polos.

.

"Yaakk kau siapa?" -Taeyong berteriak keras, mendorong sosok itu tanpa perhitungan, membuat sosok itu terpental, terjerembab kelantai marmer dibawah sana. Taeyong merapatkan tubuhnya, menarik selimut menutupi tubuhnya yang ternyata, ohh Tuhan bugil lagi, lalu bersandar ke dinding. Ia ketakutan setengah mati.

"Ughh.."-Taeyong meneliti tubuh bagian bawahnya, tepatnya selangkangannya, terasa basah dan miliknya tegang, apaaa..tegang, ia bahkan tak merasakan apapun tapi adik kecilnya ini tegang.

.

"Hehe, ketahuan ya." sosok itu, bangkit dari keterpurukannya, mengusap usap pantatnya yang polos. Hwaaa apa itu, dia tak pakai celana, dia telanjang bulat –sama sepertinya- dan miliknya yang besar menggantung disana, mengacung tegak, terlihat _horny_. Taeyong menatapnya ngeri.

.

"KAU SIAPA HAH, KAU MEMPERKOSAKU?" -Taeyong murka, jadi ia sadar, sosok ini yang selama ini memperkosanya, dalam keadaan tidur dan tak tau apa-apa.

.

"Aku? Ayo kita kenalan dulu kalau kau lupa!" sosok pria didepannya menghampirinya, menjulurkan tangannya, mengajaknya berkenalan.

.

"Aku tak sudi." -Taeyong menjawab ketus, masih menatap pria didepannya penuh kebencian.

"Hahh..tak sudi tapi selalu keenakan kalau kumasuki, mau lagi, ayo kita lanjutkan." pria itu menjawabnya sambil tersenyum manis, memperlihatkan dimple menawannya.

.

"Kau, keluar dari sini. CEPAT!" teriaknya membahana.

.

"Shirohh..aku belum puas." dan pria ia naik kembali keatas kasur _queen size_ Taeyong –milik Ten- , bersmirk setan, "Aku mau lagi, ayo kita selesaikan. Lihat punyaku masih tegang, masa aku harus bersolo ria disana." ujarnya polos sambil menunjuk ke pintu kamar mandi. "Karena kau sudah sadar, emut milikku nee, dengan mulut mungilmu itu, lalu bilang, Jaehyunie uhh enak..hahaha." si pria dimple tertawa gila.

"Kau gila!" -Taeyong melempar bantal kepria itu. Tapi apa yang ia lihat kemudian adalah kegilaan lain pria itu, dan ia rasa, pria itu adalah bagian dari tim _suicide squade_ yang hilang. Karena sejurus kemudian, pria itu memegang juniornya, mengocoknya kencang, berdiri menantangnya diatas kasur.

"Eunghh.." si pria gila itu melenguh kepuasan dengan servicenya sendiri. Taeyong menatap ngeri pemandangan diatasnya, heyy dia masih normal dan menyukai payudara besar wanita –meski belum pernah merasakannya, kecuali saat bayi, itupun ia lupa kan-. Tapi apa ini, dia sudah dibobol pria ini berkali-kali. Dan pria itu berdiri didepannya, mempertontonkan aksinya yang gila. Dengan wajah tak berdosa dan polos begitu, dasar setan tampan –kau memujinya Tae-. Ia tak mau diremehkan begini, dia ini pria _manly_ , _cassanova_ idaman setiap nunna nunna.

.

"Kau, akan mati kali ini, yaaa..." dan Taeyong berdiri secepat kilat, menerjang pria itu, hendak mencekiknya, membunuhnya lebih tepatnya. Tapi tanpa perhitungan tubuhnya malah dibanting keras kembali kekasur oleh si pria gila. Dia bahkan menindih Taeyong sekarang. Taeyong bisa merasakan milik si pria itu bersentuhan dengan miliknya, dan yang ia dengar pria itu malah mendesah lagi.

"Kau lihat, aku tinggal memasuki lubangmu lagi, memenuhinya dengan spermaku, lalu kau mengangkang keenakan, minta tambah setelahnya, jadi jangan kau buat lebih sulit dari ini." ucap si pria dimple bagai nada kematian dikuping Taeyong. Taeyong hanya menatapnya ngeri, dan ia mengingat apa yang harus diperbuatnya...

.

.

"Ten...kau dimana, Ten kemarilah, dia disini, tolong akuu, cepatt.." suara Taeyong bergema dikamar luas nan mewah itu. Tapi si pria gila hanya tersenyum memandanginya, tak mau beranjak dari posisi enaknya.

.

.

"Ya Tae, ada apa?" itu suara Ten. Dibawah kungkungan pria gila itu, Taeyong melihat Ten berjalan kearahnya, mendekatinya sambil tersenyum manis. Tangan kanannya membawa cangkir berisi –entahlah Taeyong tak tau apa itu-. Sedang tangan kirinya membawa botol kecil berwarna putih bertuliskan _Lube_. _Lube_? yang benar saja, dan itu bermotif pisang, maksudnya rasa pisang kah?. Ini gila.

.

"Ahh Jae, ini pesananmu." -Ten meletakkan botol itu kemeja nakas. Dan berbalik tak menghiraukan tatapan bingung Taeyong.

.

"Thanks Ten. " itu suara pria diatasnya. Taeyong menatap pria diatasnya dan Ten bergantian, kebingungan.

"Ahh iya." -Ten berbalik, tersenyum manis menatap Taeyong, "Kau tak ada pertanyaan, Taeyongie?"

.

"Apa maksud semua ini hah Chittaponnn..." -Taeyong mulai marah rupanya.

.

"Aku hanya membantu Jaehyun, sudahlah, nikmati saja. Rumahkku aman kok kikikii. Tapi ingat, tidak gratis..hahaaa."

.

"Yakk Chittapon, kembali kau.."

.

"Shutt, jangan galak begitu." pria diatas Taeyong, yang dipanggil Jaehyun, mengelus pipinya lembut." Lihat disana." menunjuk arah jendela raksasa disudut kamar, tepatnya sofa merah marun dibawah jendela.

.

Taeyong membelalakkan matanya, menatap nyalang sosok diatas sofa itu. Disana, Ten terlihat sudah asik dengan pergulatannya, dengan sosok dibawahnya. Taeyong mengenal itu, dia..

.

"NAKAMOTO YUTA..APA-APAAN INI HAH!" kesekian kalinya Taeyong berteriak begini. Dan sosok yang dipanggilnya tadi menoleh, menyeringai padanya."Hahahaha...sudahlah, nikmati saja Tae, lihat, kasian milih Jaehyun sudah tegak begitu, sana gantian berikan service terbaikmu." Yuta acuh dan kembali menjilati leher Ten, Taeyong jijik melihatnya.

.

"Apa maksud semua ini hahh..kalian gilaaa.."

.

"Hushh.." -Jaehyun membungkam mulut Taeyong dengan ciuman ganasnya."Kau terlalu banyak bicara sweety." melepas pagutan liarnya dan menatap Taeyong penuh hasrat, "Kau hanya harus menepati janjimu, sweety. Itu saja. Lalu kau akan merasakan kenikmatan tiada tara."

.

"Apa maksudmu, janji apa?" -Taeyong tak paham maksud pria itu.

.

"Janji si Yukata merah." dan Jaehyun kembali memagutnya lagi dengan bibir seksinya.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 _Flashback_

 _Tiga bulan yang lalu_

"Ya Taeyongie, tolong aku, kau harapan nunna satu-satunya." -Taeyong menatap jengah gadis blonde didepannya. Nunnanya, Lee Taeyeon, selalu begini kalau ada maunya, sok imut dan berlaku manis.

"Aku tak mau, kenapa harus aku sih, pliss nunna aku tak suka event seperti itu." -Taeyong berjalan menjauhi nunnanya, menuju dapur _pantry caffe_ nya. Mengabaikan rengekan kekanakan itu.

"Jadi kau tega melihatku diremehkan, kau tega Hyuna peot itu meledekku karena aku tak menemukan model yang cocok, lalu kalah, dan teronggok disudut panggung, hiks tak apa, aku bisa lakukan, hikss tak apa tiwai ahh, hiks aku bisa terima, hiksss.."

Taeyong memutar bola matanya sebal. Ya seperti ini nunnanya, sok menderita, hancur dan tak berdaya kalau kalah membujuknya. Sebenarnya Taeyong bisa saja tak memperdulikannya, tapi bisa-bisa ia benar-benar kehilangan pekerjaanya nanti, lantas tak bisa memenuhi kebutuhan dapurnya, kan ngeri.

.

"Ya ya kau menang."

"Ahh, adikku yang paling manis, Tiwaiku sayang." dan pipi tepos Taeyong berakhir dengan kecupan bertubi-tubi kakak nakalnya. Ia sudah biasa.

Lalu apa sih yang sedang terjadi. Jadi nunnanya ini, selain seorang _cheff_ handal, ia juga seorang desainer centil. Dan musim panas ini adalah tantangan baginya. Ia akan mengikuti festival musim panas dan harus memiliki ide fresh untuk itu semua. Maka terpilihlah yukata merah bermotif sakura dengan obi jingganya, berbahan katun terbaik yang akan mewakili profesionalitas Taeyeon. Ia yakin dan harus jadi pemenang.

Dibalik itu semua, pemilihan model lah yang paling sulit bagi gadis mungil itu. Bukan apa-apa, ia hanya tak mau kalah cantik dan imut dengan modelnya nanti di gala _night_ nanti, kan sinting, mau menang nggak sih, masih narsis terus.

Jadi saat adik imutnya ini tak sengaja memakai yukata setelah mandi –padahal itu karena ia lupa membawa handuk jumbonya-, jadi sembarangan mengambil yukata yang teronggok manis diatas wastafel, dan itu terlihat kawai sekaligus kiyowoo, maka setengah mati ia membujuk adik cungkringnya ini.

.

"Nunna memilihmu bukan tanpa alasan Tae. Kau tau, kau sangat pas dengan yukata itu, seakan-akan ya yukata itu memang tercipta untuk badan krempengmu ini."

"Ya tak usah menghina begitu nunn, kau mau aku merubah pikiran tampanku ini?"

"Ayee ayee, kau seksi baby." -Taeyeon jadi takut sendiri kan, salah ngomong sih.

.

"Tapi sumpah, kau manis dan unyu sekali dengan yukata ini. Pas dikulitmu dan menyatu ditubuh." puji Taeyeon sembari memijit pundak adiknya, sebenarnya siapa kakak siapa adik disini.

"Ya aku tau, setiap gerakanku akan menjadi pose, jadi itu sudah tak aneh." dan adiknya sama narsisnya dengannya.

Maka setelahnya, Taeyong harus rela menyibukkan dirinya sebagai calon model sehari dimusim panas ini. Belajar cara berjalan yang baik, meski baginya ia sudah ahli dalam hal ini, ingat setiap langkahnya dan gerakannya adalah pose. Ia juga mempelajari sikap yang baik sebagai model di panggung catwalk, meski ia juga yakin, ia adalah bintangnya nanti –tolong hentikan kenarsisan Tiwai-.

Dan saat hari itu tiba, ia benar-benar menjadi bintangnya. Semua mata tertuju padanya, tatapan penonton dan juri tak pernah lepas dari langkah anggunnya, kan ia sudah bilang, setiap langkahnya adalah pose –oke-.

Dan point tertinggipun jatuh kepadanya, yang otomatis membawanya sebagai pemenang dimusim itu. Dan tak usah bertanya bagaimana Taeyeon nunnanya sekarang, ia sedang merecoki ruang ganti tim Hyunna, menduduki kursi kebanggan Hyunna dan mencacat model baju karya Hyunna, Taeyeon mewujudkan mimpi jahatnya.

.

.

.

Sekarang Taeyong tengah duduk manis disini, di gazebo tua ditepi danau yang indah, masih dengan Yukata merahnya, yang mana sisi yukatanya melambai terhempas angin sore dengan indahnya. Yukata itu memeliki kerah leher yang rendah, sehingga leher jenjangnya terlihat indah dan seksi. Taeyong menutup matanya, menikmati sejuknya angin yang menerpa wajahnya disiang hari yang cerah itu, tidak terlalu panas untuk ukuran musim panas, seakan pengertian sekali pada festival tahunan ini.

.

"Kau cantik sekali, kau mau jadi kekasihku?" pujian dan ajakan gila tiba-tiba itu mengejutkan Taeyong. Ia mencari sumber suara itu, dan ternyata sudah duduk manis disampingnya.

"Kau buta, aku pria. Bodoh." itu suara ketus Taeyong.

"Woww..cantik cantik galaknya minta ampun." pria berdimpel itu tersenyum manis, menimpali Taeyong dengan gaya coolnya.

"Aku melihatmu tadi, disana." menunjuk panggung catwalk. "Dan kau mengagumkan, cantik sekali dengan yukata merah menawan ini. Aku suka." si pria itu tersenyum manis lagi pada taeyong, sampai matanya tinggal segaris.

"Hahh..jika kau tak buta aku pria, maka aku tampan, bukan cantik." -Taeyong memincingkan mata, menatap si pria berdimpel yang juga memakai Yukata hitam dan ber-obi putih, sangat pas ditubuh kekarnya – ehh tunggu, Taeyong tak memujinya kok-.

"Satu jam lagi pengumuman pemenang sesungguhnya akan diumumkan."

"Apa maksudmu?" -Taeyong tak mengerti dengan ucapan pria tadi.

"Ehh, kau tak paham prosedurenya, padahal kau model utamanya. Jadi begini setiap model tadi akan divote oleh penonton. Dan yang terbanyak divote akan dilelang. Penonton yang mampu melelangnya dengan harga tinggi, akan memilikinya selama satu hari. Terserah mau diapakan, karena ia sudah membelinya. Kau sungguh tak tau, tuh lihat, voting sedang berjalan." dan penjelasan panjang lebar pria itu mengejutkan Taeyong. Ia benar-benar kesal, yang benar saja, Taeyeon tak memberitahunya soal itu dan hal ini sudah sampai dipuncaknya, Taeyong sangat kesal. Ia akan membunuh nunna pendeknya itu sekarang juga.

.

.

"Heyy Lee Taeyong.." seruan pria tadi menghentikan langkah Taeyong.

"Aku Jung Jaehyun, dan tenang saja, aku akan memenangkan lelangnya. Lelangmu tebih tepatnya hehe.." dan Taeyong terus berlalu, enggan mendengarkan ocehan pria itu., tak perduli lebih tepatnya.

.

.

.

Tapi Taeyong sudah terlambat, saat ia akan memprotes pada kakanya, yang sedang nyengir bahagia diatas panggung sana, pada saat yang sama hasil vooting itu tengah diumumkan, dan sesuai dugaan, ialah yang menempati nomor utama, ia sasaran utama.

Dan Taeyong hanya duduk pasrah dikursi disinggasana, bersama dua orang model yang berada diurutan kedua dan ketiga. Mukanya ditekuk masam, enggan melihat kearah penonton, apalagi nunnanya. Tapi sikap ketusnya ini dinilai hal lain oleh penonton, mereka melihatnya sebagai sesuatu yang unik, misterius dan _elegant_.

Taeyong tetap bungkam meski riuhnya suara penonton sesekali mampir ketelinganya. Sampai pada saat pelelangan itu berlangsung diujung waktu, ia mulai fokus pada sekitarnya. Mereka, penonton didepannya, sudah menunjuknya dan melelangnya dengan harga tinggi, lebih tinggi dari dua gadis disampingnya. Dan ialah yang terakhir tersisa, menjadi perebutan dengan harga yang fantastic –ini tak biasa-. Taeyong hanya mampu menunduk dalam-dalam, mengumpat dalam hati pada nunnanya. Gadis nakal sialan, tertawa tak berdosa memandangnya, kau akan habis setelah ini Lee Taeyeon, awas saja -innernya.

.

"Seribu won untuk Lee Taeyong"

"Dua puluh ribu won"

"Seratus ribu won"

"Lima ratus ribu won.."

Wowww..

"Ada lagi.."

"Tujuh ratus ribu won"

"Masih ada yang berani lebih?"

Krik krik krik..

.

.

Taeyong menatap pria itu, yang terakhir melelangnya. Pria paruh baya hidung belang yang pasti sudah beristri dua. Ia ingin menangis sekarang, ia mau mati saja.

.

.

"Satu juta won.."

Woahhh..wowww

Dan decakan kagum menyertai suara pelelang itu. Taeyong merasa gila, satu juta won, dia ini manusia atau sepeda motor.

"Masih ada lagi..oke tak ada. Lee Taeyong, sang yukata merah kita jatuh kepada pria disana, heh siapa namamu?"

.

"Aku? Hehe namaku Jung Jaehyun."

Dan Taeyong benar-benar ingin mati saja mendengar nama itu, si pria gila yang ternyata kaya dan memenuhi janjinya tadi. Kenapa harus dia sih?

.

.

.

Dan setelah acara itu berakhir, Taeyong benar-benar menghilang. Tak menjalankan tugasnya pada si pelelang itu. Padahal Taeyeon nunnanya sudah mendapat separuh nilai lelangnya. Taeyong tak perduli. ia tak akan mengikuti prosedure apapun. Enak saja, memangnya dia barang, dilelang-lelang begitu.

Tanpa ia ketahui, Jung Jaehyun tetap akan mengejar janjinya, menagih janji pada si yukata merah, untuk menjadi miliknya.

.

.

.

* * *

"Eunghh..ahhh..uhhhhhhh..."-Taeyong melenguh keras saat Jaehyun menaikkan temponya, menggenjotnya lebih liar.

"Hahhh..sebut namaku sweety."

"Uhh Ju-jung Jaehyunn.."

"Bilang apa hah" Jaehyun menyeringai menatap Taeyong yang menikmati kegiatan ini. Taeyong memejamkan matanya, mencengkeram pundaknya kencang dan memasang wajah minta digagahi terus saat ini. Mana Jaehyun tahan.

Jaehyun meremas junior Taeyong yang mulai melemas, mengocoknya kencang dengan tangan kirinya. Sedang tangan kanannya mencengkeran pinggul Taeyong erat, memaju mundurkan pinggul itu bersemangat

"Ahhh ahhh.."-Taeyong masih keenakan dibawah Jaehyun, matanya merem melek menikmati sensasi gila ini.

"Bagaimana hah.. ..begini lebih baik kan daripada tidur saja saat disodok..ahh." Jaehyun mencapai klimaksnya, precumenya membasahi manhole Taeyong, mengalir deras melalui lubang dan membasahi sprei. Ini klimaks pertamanya, dan ketiga kalinya bagi Taeyong.

Jaehyun menjilati bibir Taeyong liar, lalu meraupnya dan menghisapnya tak sabaran. Lidahnya menjelajahi barisan gigi-gigi Taeyong didalam sana, lalu menautkannya liar kelidah Taeyong.

.

CLEPP

Jaehyun melepaskan tautannya, dan menatap sayu Taeyong yang kelelahan, "Aku hanya menagih janjiku, Yukata merahku yang galak."

"Y-Ya, aku memberikan janjimu, tuan Jung, kita impas." dan mereka larut kembali dalam kegiatan panas itu, tak memperdulikan keadaan disekitarnya, bukan urusan mereka.

.

.

.

"Dasar, kalau sudah tau rasanya, malah ketagihan." -Ten mencebilkan bibirnya. Melanjutkan gamesnya dan melupakan kegiatannya dengan Yuta. "Padahal dia bilang normal." lanjutnya.

"Ya, kalau belum mencoba kan siapa yang tau baby."-Yuta mencerukkan wajahnya keleher Ten, menjilatinya liar.

"Jaehyun harus berterima kasih pada Taeyeon nunna, pelelangan dan voting gilanya itu adalah idenya." ucap Ten sambil menikmati sentuhan Yuta.

"Dan kita harus berterimakasih padanya juga, kerena kita tak terlibat disana waktu itu, kita bebas di Jeju."-Yuta dan Ten mengehentikan aksinya, saling bertatapan.

"Hahaaahaaa..." lalu tertawa sinting bersama.

"Dia tak sepolos wajahnya." -Ten mengusap ujung matanya yang berair, lalu menatap Yuta, "Hey, bagaimana dengan Doyoung?"

Yuta menyeringai, mengelus rambut halus Ten, "Aku rasa ia menikmati service Taeil."

"Hahaha..berterimakasihlah pada Taeil soal cctv itu, dia mahasiswa teknis yang hebat."

"Dan kau juga hebat diranjang baby." dan jangan bayangkan apa yang terjadi setelahnya pada dua _minions_ itu, aku tak sanggup menuliskannya.

.

.

 **END**

 **Byeeee**

 **.**

 **.**

Cuma fanfic abal, gaje dan nista, jangan dibikin serius nee. Betewe Taeyeon unnie, aku padamu..

RNR OKEE..Siders wassalam..


End file.
